CRIBS In the Magical World HARRY POTTER'S ROOM
by Storm610
Summary: Lets take a look into The-Boy-Who-Lived room!


What's Inside Harry Potter's Room? - Storm 610  
  
*Disclaimer * ok you caught me I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER RIGHTS! *sob* the same for MTV *  
  
p.s. Thanks to UnderneathTheBridge for the idea for this "fanfic"   
  
Enjoy!  
  
-Storm 610  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, And welcome to this weeks episode of CRIBS in the magical world!  
  
Today we get to enter The - Boy - Who - Lived room! That's right! Welcome to HARRY POTTERS ROOM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four poster bed-  
  
Harry :What? These things are standard in all dormitories … WHAT there NOT? MERLIN'S ROBE!!" *cut to: Harry screaming while blushing **can you do that?** and searching franticly for his wand*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Firebolt -   
  
Harry :Yes, That is MY Firebolt. Get your greasy fingers off it! *Harry runs over and cuddles the Firebolt while muttering "My Precioussssss" *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
England National Quidditch Team Posters -  
  
Audience : *cough* GEEK *cough*   
  
Harry : WHAT?   
  
WHATS THIS? *strips away the Quidditch posters* BRITTANY SPEARS??!!??  
  
Harry : *blushes*   
  
And this?? *strips away the Brittany Spears posters* DRACO MALFOY… NAKED???!!!??? *audience shields there eyes*  
  
Harry : I'M NOT GAY!! HE SNUCK IN HERE AND PUT THEM UP THEY WONT COME OFF! I'M SERIOUS!!   
  
*strips away the naked Draco pictures *shudder* HAGRID?? NAKED HAGRID??   
  
Harry : LIKE I SAID I'M *pause* NOT *pause* GAY!! *he blushes*  
  
Host : MOVING ON!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crowded Desk with Unfinished Essays that are labeled LAST WEEKS date -  
  
Harry: um Quidditch Practice.. It um RAN LONG that's right THE QUIDDICH PRACTICE RAN LONG!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Photo Album -  
  
Audience : Aww  
  
Harry : DON'T LOOK IN THERE… I mean Go Ahead *shifty eyes*  
  
*we open the album*   
  
First Pic - the dream team hugging (this earns another 'AWW' from the audience)  
  
Second Pic - Harry smiling while clad in his Hogwarts robes   
  
Third Pic - Cho and Harry walking hand and hand (why the audience didn't aww I'll never know)  
  
Fourth Pic - Hogwarts Staff   
  
*goes to turn page *  
  
Harry : NO DON'T!!  
  
*we turn anyway*  
  
*take a quick glance .. snap the book closed *  
  
Host : We don't need to see the rest of that album *glares at Harry*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Closet filled with tons of knitted sweaters with H on them -   
  
Harry : I told Mrs. Weasley to stop but did she? NOOOO..   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bookcase Filled with books which are quite dusty -  
  
Harry : What? With all the *pause* 'female' attention, Quidditch practice and meetings with Voldermort do you think I'd have time to READ? Who do you think I am? HERMIONE GRANGER for Merlin's sake!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bags and Bags Of Fan Mail  
  
Host : Mind if we take a look?   
  
Harry :*opens mouth, eyes wide face blushing*  
  
Host : *doest let Harry reply* Thanks .. Hmm lets see… *pulls a letter out, starts to read*   
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
Yesterday was MARVLOUS! Good god man I never thought you were that capable. And your kisses … mmm can I have some more please.  
  
See you in the astronomy tower for a repeat performance .. Tiger ;)   
  
Yours forever,  
  
Draco   
  
*silence*   
  
Host : umm Moving on…. Or not.. Well that's it for this edition of CRIBS in the Magical World! Join us next week for an inside look at Hermione Granger's room!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was FUN!! Man we love you Harry but your so much fun to make fun of   
  
Like it? Trust me there is more to come J  
  
Review if you have any suggestions or anything   
  
TTFN - (Ta Ta For Now)  
  
-Storm 610 


End file.
